Signal source tracking technologies are critical for a motion sensing game system, a human-machine interaction system, and the like. For example, the motion sensing game system may include an image capturing device and an image processing device. The image capturing device may be configured for capturing external images containing a signal source (e.g., a visible light source or an infrared light source), and the image processing device is configured for processing the external images so as to locate spatial a position of the signal source, and determine a movement trajectory of the signal source. Generally, interference must be minimized to ensure successfully determining the movement trajectory of the signal source. For example, background light source should be avoided. Otherwise, the interference from the background light source may deteriorate the performance of the image capturing device and the image processing device. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary image with two signal sources 101 and 103, and a lamp 105 being captured, and two signal sources 101 and 103 may not be identified and positioned correctly because of the interference from lamp 105.
Therefore, applications of apparatuses such as a motion sensing game apparatus are highly limited. Embodiments of the disclosure address the above problems.